Just A Friend
by MyFavoriteMistake
Summary: #2: "Because I know that heart won't beat for me, as mine beats for you. After all, I am just a friend" -Hikaru Hitachiin


**Just a Friend**

_ By MyFavoriteMistake_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I own it I won't be writing this. xD

Genre: Romance, Hurt /3

Author's Note: For Kathleen and Angel! My 'Twins Fangirl' friends! Thank you Abby for helping me write this!

Anyway it says here the estimated time you'll read this is 5 minutes and 39 seconds. Tell me if it's right and exact. xD

"Because I know that heart won't beat for me, as mine did for you. After all I'm just a friend."

WARNING:  
**_This is un-betaed. You may found some grammars and mistakes here. English is not my language. Please just go easy on me. _**(-/\-)**_ This is also not been proof read. May I present you a lazy writer. Hahaha. xD Here goes nothing..._**

* * *

What am I to her? Just a friend._ 'I am just a friend.'_ I tell myself this ten times everyday in my head. But saying those words in my head can never dull the pain inside me that I felt every time I see her.

The day she stopped my Lord from going to France, things have never been the same again. They've been together since then. That's when I felt this strange pang of an emotion I've never felt before. That's when I've become close friends with these emotions. Pain, hurt, and jealousy. The first two is 'sort of' fine since I already felt them before but the latter is very new to me.

I've become quiet. I always sit on some corner pondering of who-knows-what. Sometimes, I just stare into an empty space for so long. Of course, they have noticed my inexplicable change of personality. Even my brother couldn't tell what's happening to me. Kaoru talks to me. Asking me what's wrong. I just shrugged and continue to stare at the wall. He sighs and left me alone sometimes. Then the others started to ask what's wrong, too. It's kind of annoying but I just answer them with a simple "It's nothing" and ignore them for the rest of the day. I almost want to spill the beans already because of her worried face. But I force myself to snap to reality and just repeat and repeat the same answer to them.

Then, Kaoru and I fought. Telling me this and that. About being truthful with each other. Telling me that we are brothers. Blah blah blah. I just listen to him half-heartedly while staring outside and he just got pissed and just stormed out.

Then, the host club closed. Because of us. They can't sell the brotherly love and designation rates will go down. So closing it temporarily is what they think the best. It's like our first (fake) fight but this is not fake.

I couldn't tell them. I just can't. Knowing he (Tamaki-senpai) and she (Haruhi) might hear. Knowing that she might know that she is the reason. Those gentle brown eyes that shows innocence. I just can't bring myself to tell her.

Then she talked to me. My heartbeat starts to increase, sweat trickling at my forehead and felt my cheeks getting hotter. I thought it's nothing. But every time she gets closer to me, this feeling never goes away. She asks me what's wrong. I told her it's nothing. But somehow that talk has transformed into a confession.

"Hikaru, what's wrong with you? You've been acting a little strange for the whole month."

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone."

"It's not nothing, Hikaru. Everyone is worried. You don't tell them what's wrong."

"Just leave. Don't add yourself to my problems."

"That! That is your problem. You keep pushing us away."

"Didn't you did the same? On our vacation at the beach."

She sigh in exasperation. "Why can't you just stop staring at the wall and be aware of the people around you! We are worried sick! You and Kaoru have been fighting for a long time now! I don't pretend to know why but since, Tamaki-senpai got back and the party is over you've been quiet and talking to no one, even your own brother! Just tell us what is your problem and we can help you get through with it!"

"Why can't you just understand that I don't need your help?! That I don't need all of you? I can solve my own problems alone! Don't bother me anymore! It isn't about Tamaki or anything! I just want you and the host club leave me alone!"

She slapped me. "Why can't you understand that you need us? Stop trying to be independent."

I looked at her with eyes burning with anger. I see the rage reflecting mine."You are acting independent too! Even though you need help you just want to face things alone."

"It's not the same. I see was born in a commoner community. I grown to be independent."

"I do live in a rich environment but I can be independent. Don't you understand that I have to solve this alone."

"By doing this, you have been troubling people around you. They are very worried and concerned. Just tell me what is wrong with you and maybe I can get the others to help too."

"No one can help me in this." I said softly. "You want to know the truth? I like you Haruhi."

Her eyes widened. I continued. "Even then. Your just too naive to not know. I'm jealous of Tamaki-senpai because he likes you and he's always with you. What hurts is that you like him too. But you don't know that before. You know, I thought you can like me too since I first got you to date with me but no. I am just chasing a dream. I know that Kaoru likes you too. I am no fool. I know that. But he told me that he loves me more than you so he forget his feelings to you and gave you to me. But his efforts just have gone to waste. I love you but I think it doesn't matter anymore because I know that heart won't beat for me, as mine did for you. After all, I am just a friend."

After that, I left. Never spoke to her. When we talk it's only a small greeting and it always come out so formal and stiff. I can't even look at her in the eyes. But I've said it. The truth of my personality change. But I've decided to not mope and go back to normal. People designate us again and the host club is open once more. I already told Kaoru. He said he'll support me. But things between Haruhi and I was never been the same.

One day, I was outside. Getting some fresh air. She came.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I replied.

She sighed."You know I can't resist you. You're one of my closest friends."

"Yeah. Friend." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I just can't think you the way you think of me. I love you but as a friend. I can't go home knowing that you are mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Then there's a long pause.

"We could take a shot at just being friends," Haruhi said.

"Sure." I said. "You'll find someone who'll loves you too." She said.

"Maybe." I said. "Why didn't you gave up?" She said after a long pause.

"Don't ever give up. Especially when you know that it's worth it." I said smiling to the scene ahead of me.  
After that we manage to be friends again. But I made a promise to myself. A promise to love her till my life ends. That no matter what happened between me and her, I'll always be the man that she can run to.

_But in the end, I continue to stay as her friend. I am just a friend. No more. No less._

* * *

A one-shot about Hikaru's feelings. I always wanted to Haruhi like Hikaru and they end being together. That's why I wanted a season 2. To get Hikaru a chance! xD Hahaha. Don't mind me and my ramblings.

Anyway, review? Tell me what you think. Critics are accepted but just go easy on me. TwT

I'm just new. I think it's a bit rushed. And I only did this for three hours. Why? I just had an inspiration and immediately write this before I lost the idea. Reviews are loved. 3

_Love,_

_MyFavoriteMistake_


End file.
